The scale of Christmas
by Eleanor Catherine Jones
Summary: John finds out another new fact about Sherlock and this leads to a very joyful Christmas celebration. A little out of season but I found the Christmas scene in series 3 to be really amusing so I thought I'd give this a go. Sherlock belongs to Moffat and Gattis, I get nothing from this :)
1. Key case

"We haven't done this for years" Mycroft moaned over the phone to Sherlock.

"They're usually not in the country, besides, it's Christmas."

"Since when did you start enjoying Christmas?"

"Since I have a friend now, I can rub it in brother mine. See you tomorrow" Sherlock smiled to himself as he hung up on Mycroft.

"So Sherlock, are we going to your parents' tomorrow then?" John asked returning to the lounge.

"Much to Mycroft's delight" Sherlock chuckled then opened his laptop.

"Any cases?" John asked settling down in his chair to read his newspaper.

"A client got in touch with me yesterday about a house in the countryside, it's been abandoned for a while but neighbours say they have heard noises coming from inside."

"Like a ghost?"

Sherlock shrugged "I doubt it."

"Well it seems quite festive, spirits and Christmas" John smiled.

"Let's go then" Sherlock closed the laptop and made his way over to the door.

"Wait, we're doing this?"

"A ghost of Christmas present? We can't miss this John."

The two hired a car and made their way over to the house, they found the door was unlocked and walked in, most of the windows were boarded up and any furniture around the rooms was covered in dust.

"From a first impression I'd say this has been left recently, otherwise this room would be in a worse condition than this" John looked around then paused as he heard a scale from the end of the room.

"This is still in tune, I believe the 'ghost' is still living here" Sherlock turned away from the piano and looked out towards the hallway "John, would you be able to go next door to the neighbours and ask them specifically what sounds they heard?"

"Sure, you'll be ok here?" John started to head out.

"Yes, now go" Sherlock sounded impatient to John but he ignored it.

Sherlock waited until he heard John leave the house then turned back to the grand piano, he pulled the stool out quietly and flicked his coat behind him before sitting down on the stool, he pressed down on the pedal and began to play a melody that he had composed long ago, as he remembered more, the playing became more confident and Sherlock began to breathe with the music, every passage he returned to was different in dynamics and technique, the melody echoed around the empty room merging with the silence of the house, everything became heavier, the weight of the music, his fingers, pedalling. He didn't even notice that John had returned. John stood by the door behind Sherlock in pure admiration, it seemed everyday he learnt something new about his friend, how was it that Sherlock looked professional in everything he did? He was just wearing his long coat, plain jacket and trousers yet the image being portrayed to John was almost as if he was wearing a whole tuxedo look. The piece gradually came to an end leaving the last notes reverting around the room long after the pedal was released, Sherlock bent down to smooth the crease in his shoe and John moved.

"Before you say anything, yes I can play the piano, I was put through lessons like my brother" Sherlock sighed resting his hands on his legs.

"I was actually going to say how good that sounded Sherlock. Anyway the neighbours say they can sometimes hear this piano and speech."

"Thank you John" Sherlock tapped his feet awkwardly on the floor.

"It was only an errand."

"No, for that" Sherlock nodded towards the piano "what do the voices sound like?"

"They say, the neighbours, it sounds like someone being tortured, where the piano comes into it, I have no idea."

"OK, well, we've searched downstairs, let's check the rest of the house, attic, spare rooms. You must've seen the classic scary films" Sherlock smiled standing up from the stool.

"Alright, but do not suggest this is like some paranormal film" John laughed as Sherlock passed him out of the door, John looked back at the silent piano before following his companion up the stairs.

"So what made you choose the violin and not the piano?"

"It's easier to move. And a little cheaper."

"Right, I see. Sherlock, wait. This is one of the rooms the neighbours say they hear the sounds from."

Sherlock turned and looked into the dim room which like all the others had wooden planks nailed onto the windows. Suddenly a small door caught his eye.

"Sherlock?" John frowned as Sherlock had just run into the room.

"Come in here and help me with these planks, we need some light, there's a door in here."

"A door?" John asked running over to the windows to help Sherlock.

"What if the voice has never left the house?"

"I don't understand, are you suggesting that someone is hiding in this house to avoid the public eye?"

As the shutters were finally removed, the pair got a much closer view of the hidden door.

"If there's a room through there, I've seen everything" John laughed to himself.

Sherlock opened the door and laughed "I knew it, come on out."

"Sherlock, but that's?"

"Vladimir Steinway, don't you read the papers, missing concert pianist, disappeared a month ago."

"This is why the piano was in tune, he wanted to hide but couldn't face the piano going flat."

"It's true, I needed to hide, I felt too in the spotlight and wanted to go and work on new material" his Russian accent was thick.

"You've been scaring the neighbours at night Mr Steinway" John frowned.

"I know I know. Am I going to be arrested for this?" Steinway asked looking over at Sherlock who was on the phone to Lestrade.

"I doubt it Mr Steinway, playing the piano in an abandoned house is not, I believe, a criminal offence."

"Well Mr Steinway, the police are coming but you're not being arrested, they're going to close this house and clear your name."

"Thank you Mr Holmes, for all the help" Vladimir shook Sherlock and John's hand then wished them a Merry Christmas "by the way Mr Holmes, that was a very beautiful piece you played earlier, don't give up that talent."

Sherlock blushed slightly "well thanks, c'mon John."

Lestrade arrived and Sherlock got into the car followed by John.

"I do like new cases, the same affairs and murders can get a little boring" John said watching the road change from trees to lampposts.

"You mean seeing me do something you never knew I could do?" Sherlock smiled.

"I just can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I know you play an instrument, what is it?"

John paused "clarinet, but that was long ago and I'm not thinking about re-learning anytime soon."

"Clarinet? I wasn't going to guess that I must admit."

"Are you going to invite Molly for Christmas Sherlock?"

"Do I have a choice?" Sherlock asked, but John simply laughed.


	2. Christmas day

John felt as if he hadn't slept all night, as he tried for what seemed to be the umpteenth time to get some sleep, he heard a knock on his door.

"Yes?"

"John, remember I said we were setting out early, well, are you ready?"

"Christ Sherlock, it's about five in the morning" John moaned slowly getting out of bed.

"Actually, it's seven. Let's get going" Sherlock left leaving John to pack very quickly.

Eventually they left the flat and hired a cab to take them to the cottage.

"How's Molly getting there?"

"She's driving I believe, she didn't get in touch with me about travel arrangements" Sherlock said missing John's disapproving look.

A couple miles later the cab stopped outside the house.

"I keep forgetting how big this house is" John said looking up towards the roof, then he chipped in for the cab fare.

"Sherlock, John. It's about time."

"Mother" Sherlock smiled as Violet kissed his cheek.

"Merry Christmas Violet" John kissed her on the cheek.

"C'mon, the others are waiting."

"Like dear Mycroft" Sherlock said sarcastically.

"Sherlock, try to be nice to your brother this year" Violet shook her head as Sherlock disappeared into the house, John followed laughing.

"John" a voice came from the hallway.

"Mary? I had no idea you were going to be here for Christmas."

"Last minute, I was on my way up to have Christmas with my parents but they decided to spend it away" Mary rolled her eyes.

"The fire is lit if people want to warm up" Richard came out of the lounge "good to see you again John."

"You too."

"Coming John?" Mary took his hand and led him into the lounge.

Like all the other rooms in the house, this one was also spacious, Violet and Richard had done a great job on the tree, the furniture was arranged around the fireplace, however one object stood out from everything.

"He didn't tell me about this."

"What's the matter John? It's just a grand piano."

"He plays."

"Who does?"

"I do" Sherlock's voice came from behind them "as does Mycroft."

"Really?" Molly half squeaked as she followed Sherlock into the lounge.

"Ha, you should've seen his tantrums when he was taking lessons" Mycroft entered with a glass of wine.

"Don't start Mycroft, just because you think, and thought you were the best."

"But I was, I had the patience you never had" Mycroft smiled sweetly as Violet came in.

"Well, it's Christmas day, the turkey won't be cooked for at least four hours" that earned laughs "how about we unwrap the presents?"

There was a group cheers and they began distributing presents around the room.

"John, this is from me and the family" Mary smiled handing the box over.

"Thanks Mary, I'll call your parents tomorrow morning" John kissed her then opened the present.

"Molly, I saw these and thought they might suit you, take them back if they don't" Sherlock smiled as he handed her the present, she opened it carefully and gasped.

"These are lovely Sherlock, thank you" she held one of the diamond earrings up to the light to watch it glitter, he kissed her lightly on the cheek then got a gift out for Mary and John.

"Sherlock, I'm afraid my gift isn't wrapped very well, I literally bought it yesterday" John laughed bashfully.

Sherlock turned the book around 'piano for professionals' "oh c'mon John, I'm not that good. But thanks."

"Don't worry brother, I'm sure I can help you learn them" Mycroft teased then coughed as his mother shot an angry look towards him, Sherlock got up with the book and his wine and walked over to the piano.

"Mother, Father. Sherlock and I got you this" Mycroft reached behind him and presented them with a large box, they opened it and laughed.

"It's for the summer, enjoy yourselves."

"It was mainly my idea" Sherlock called from the piano.

"Sure."

"This is the most expensive cruise you can book, where do you get the money from?" Richard asked looking over the tickets.

"We thought you deserved the best" Mycroft hugged his mother.

"Well Richard and I should go and prepare the dinner, we'll see you later.

"How are the pieces coming along Sherlock?" Mycroft asked Sherlock once their parents had left the room.

"Fine. Now, why don't you go and make the government speech for Christmas or something instead of bothering me?"

Mycroft simply laughed "see you at dinner."

"Mary, should we go and unpack?"

"More like, would you come and help you unpack, I was done ages ago. Thanks for the present Sherlock" Mary smiled and followed John upstairs.

"Sherlock, you must've spent a fortune on these" Molly looked at her reflection in the mirror above the fireplace.

"I'm glad you like them."

"So, how long have you kept this secret from us?" Molly walked over to the piano.

Sherlock laughed "a while actually, John only found out yesterday while on a case. Do you want me to play for you?"

"Would you?"

"Of course" Sherlock smiled and repositioned himself on the stool, Molly settled herself down on the chair next to it.

Molly listened in pure admiration during Sherlock's performance, she couldn't keep her eyes off him, his perfect posture, the precision of notes under his fingers. Upstairs John and Mary could hear the melody through the floor.

"Mycroft is very good" Mary raised her eyebrows.

John laughed "that's not Mycroft, he went out. It's Sherlock."

"He's learnt 'Claire de Lune' that quickly?" Mary looked towards the door.

"Learnt or remembered?"

Back at the piano the piece was reaching the final stages of scales, with delicate movements through the glissandos, Sherlock brought the piece to an end, there was a tiny clunk as the pedal released and Molly sighed.

"That was beautiful Sherlock, don't listen to your brother, you're far better than him."

"I rarely do listen to my brother."

Molly laughed "I used to play but studying to be in the arts of medicine got in the way and I forgot how to play" she ran a finger across the top range of the piano.

"Skills of music never leave you Molly, I'm sure you'd be able to play again" Sherlock smiled as he ran his hand through his hair "since we're still alone, a quick piece?"

"Sure."

"Any request?"

"Anything."

Sherlock turned back to the keys and began to play Liszt's 'Consolation' she smiled as he reached the top ranges effortlessly memorising the difficult passages and trills, always held down by the pedal. Every trill was neat and precise and she felt herself drifting away as the piece developed slightly, the septuplets and scalic phrases ran through her body and escaped. As the melody was raised an octave Molly instantly felt lighter, the music was telling her Sherlock would always be there for her. She closed her eyes and gradually began to feel the tension and nerves leave her body as she travelled along the flowing up and down movements of music helped by the pedal rises, the middle section returned in a new key, the melody sang out above the chords winding their way around Molly who sat up straight as droplets of melody fell onto the piano, she opened her ears to hear everything, the soft sound of the hammers hitting the strings, Sherlock's heel bouncing off the floor from the pedal, her own sighs of happiness. The cadenza rippled through her heart, and she breathed in slightly, as the final notes made their way to their destination, she opened her eyes and explored the pianist's silhouette at the piano, not knowing John had had the same feelings, she wondered how anyone could look so professional in just a plain suit, she turned her head slightly to gaze at his face, the concentration was there yet he looked so relaxed, the final notes left the piano winding into a perfect cadence to complete the work of art, Molly looked down and closed her eyes with a smile, Sherlock took her hands and she looked up into his eyes, before they could realise what was happening they found themselves kissing each other.

"Sherlock, I love you" she whispered.

"I know" he smiled and kissed her again.

Suddenly Violet called from the hallway that the turkey was done and Christmas dinner was ready.

"I look a mess, could you tell Violet that I'm getting changed?" Molly got up quickly from the chair.

"You don't look a mess, you look as pretty as always, I've always thought of myself unaware of the beautiful, but now I think I can see it clearly."

"Oh Sherlock" Molly felt tears in her eyes and hugged him tightly "I'll be back soon."

On the way up the stairs she passed Mary who had changed into a dark blue dress "had fun?" she winked.

"Shh, not so loud Mary" Molly flushed pink.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, trust me."

Molly smiled and hurried into her room, she opened the wardrobe and picked out her black dress, down the corridor Sherlock had gone to his room to change into an actual tuxedo, neither of them could stop thinking about what had just happened down in the lounge and knew that dinner was going to be tense.

"Is this dinner going to happen?" Violet called up.

Sherlock appeared at the top of the stairs just as Molly came out "we're coming mother, don't worry."

"Shall we?" Molly asked linking arms with him, they let go as they reached the dining room.

Much to their delight there was enough to be talking about at the dinner table to be worrying about the piano.

"Was the government full of Christmas spirit Mycroft?" Sherlock asked grinning.

"I am not the government Sherlock, I represent a very small part, minuscule. We've had this discussion on numerous occasions."

"Boys, I said not to have this conversation, it's Christmas."

"How long until the baby Mary?" Molly asked successfully breaking the brother's argument.

"About 4 months apparently."

"Three months and a half to be exact" Sherlock muttered quietly.

John rolled his eyes at his friend "we're getting pretty excited."

"That's wonderful John" Violet smiled.

"Any ideas for a name?" Richard asked.

"Not yet, Sherlock's been trying to help but they're a little ridiculous."

"I don't think they are."

"Sherlock, we're not naming our child after you, I told you that" John shook his head "plus she is not going to be named after any criminals we've stopped ok?"

Mary laughed at Sherlock's silence "I've thought about names beginning with E, but they're just ideas."

"Like what?" Molly asked helping herself to more turkey.

"Um Elizabeth, Eleanor, Estel, Eve or something along the lines of that."

"Lovely, I wish you all the best" Violet smiled.

"Is dinner finished already? Mother, you spend all day making it and it's gone in ten minutes" Mycroft smiled.

"It was delicious Violet" Mary sat back and relaxed.

"Thank you, this is all going into the dishwasher, while you were all getting ready I put some pastries out onto the table in the lounge."

"Violet, I'll help you clear everything away" Molly got up and gathered some plates.

"Thank you love."

"No problem."

While Violet and Molly cleared up the others went into the lounge and helped themselves to the pastries, John and Mary were cuddled up together on the sofa and Mycroft was talking to Richard, Sherlock was chatting but inside was missing Molly's company, they soon re-joined the group and Molly went to sit next to Sherlock.

"Mycroft why don't you give us a tune?" Violet asked.

Mycroft rolled his eyes "must I?"

"If you won't I will" Sherlock winked.

"Fine. A Christmas tune?"

"If you want" Sherlock laughed to himself.

Mycroft began to play while Sherlock pretended not to listen, the others all found Mycroft's playing to be very good, under the mask of authority there was a nice man with an excellent talent, he finished with a smile and returned to the fire side.

"That was lovely son" Violet praised her son.

"Thank you, everyone needs a hobby I think" Mycroft smiled.

"Is everyone staying over tonight?"

"Of course, Christmas is about family" Mary smiled.

"Wonderful, Sherlock I do believe it's your turn at the piano" Violet coaxed him

"I think I'll play something a little more festive."

Sherlock walked over and sat down on the bench, he took a moment, and then began to play the theme from the snowman which happened to be Violet's favourite, from the sofa Mycroft shook his head as he realised Sherlock was trying to please Violet. Molly found herself slightly tearful at the way Sherlock performed the piece and moved by the magic, John found himself remembering childhood visions of watching the film when he was younger, Richard kissed Violet on the cheek as she wiped a tear away and Mary closed her eyes letting the music into her mind. The rug moved slightly under Sherlock's foot as he reached the more complex sections of the piece before bringing the melody down so quietly the only sounds in the room seemed to be the others breathing and the constant thud from the pedal, gradually the piece slowed to an end,and Sherlock lifted his fingers off the keys, Molly raised her head from her arms and gasped.

"It's snowing!"

"What?" John half laughed.

During the music it had begun to snow heavily, Molly, John and Mary hurried outside and Sherlock snapped a piece of mistletoe off the tree, while Mary was throwing snowballs at her husband Sherlock approached Molly.

"Merry Christmas Molly Hooper."

"Merry Christmas, is that mistletoe?" she looked up and raised her eyebrows.

"Yes" he kissed her passionately and she responded happily under the falling snow, from inside the house Violet laughed lightly and closed the curtains.


End file.
